Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956)
Anna Lillian Lindauer (1872-1956) aka Annie Lindauer; Housewife (b. October 20, 1872, Manhattan, New York County, New York, USA - d. before June 19, 1956, United Hospital, Rye, Westchester County, New York, USA) Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Birth She was born on "October 20, 1881" according to her obituary. However there is an "Anna Lillian Lindauer" born on "October 20, 1872" in Manhattan to Charles and Anna. The nine year difference is difficult to reconcile, but obituaries have been known to be incorrect. The month and day of birth match what is in her obituary. Siblings *Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) aka Ellie Lindauer, who married Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) aka Max Freudenberg *William Lindauer (1866-aft1879) *Ada Lindauer I (1862-?) aka Adeline Lindauer, who married Charles L. Schoenfeld II *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) who married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and died of syphilis *LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) aka Lee Lindauer, who is named after the physician that attended his birth, and he later married Catherine Harney (1878-1966). Marriage In 1895 she married Ira Lowe (1870-bef1910) who was a tailor from Germany. Children Together they had two children: *Blanche Lowe (1898-1998) who married John Wahl II (1895-1942) a tree surgeon, and after his death she married a Testerman and moved to San Diego, where she died. *Joseph Lowe (1903-1979) aka Joe Lowe, who married Mary Buchman (1903-1972) and had no children. Death Anna died in 1956 in Rye, New York and she is buried in Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York. Obituary Anna's obituary appeared in the Rye Chronicle and reads as follows: Anna Lowe, a Rye resident for over 60 years, died on Saturday at the United Hospital. She was seventy five years old and resided at 21 Oakwood Avenue. The widow of Ira Lowe, she was born in New York City on October 20, 1881 sic, daughter of the late Charles and Anna Augusta Kershaw Lindauer. She was a member of the Rye Methodist Church. Surviving are a daughter, Mrs. Blanche Testerman of the home address; a son, Joseph Lowe of Rye; three grandchildren, U.S. Army Captain John Wahl of Fort Benning, Georgia, Mrs. W.F. Spaulding of San Antonio, Texas, and William Joseph Wahl of Rye, and seven great-grandchildren. Funeral services were held Tuesday afternoon at the William H. Graham Funeral Home with the Reverend Paul Abel, pastor of Rye Methodist Church, officiating. Interment was in Greenwood Union Cemetery. External links *Anna Lillian Lindauer at Flickr *Anna Lillian Lindauer at Findagrave *Anna Lillian Lindauer at Knol Timeline *1872 Birth in Manhattan on October 20, 1872 *1880 Living in Hoboken, New Jersey with her parents *1885 Living in Hoboken, New Jersey with her parents *1895 Marriage to Ira Lowe (1870-bef1910) *1898 Birth of her daughter, Blanche Lowe (1898-1998) *1900 Living in Cortland, New York *1903 Birth of her son, Joseph Lowe (1903-1979) *1905 (circa) Death of her husband *1905 (circa) Move from Cortland, New York to Rye, New York as widow *1910 Living in Rye, New York with her parents *1920 Living in Rye, New York with her parents *1921 Death of her father *1923 Death of her brother, Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923), from syphilis *1930 Living in Rye, New York with her widowed mother *1931 Death of her mother *1935 Death of her sister, Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) *1945 Death of her brother, LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) *1956 Death at United Hospital in Rye, New York on June 19, 1956 *1956 Burial in Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York Images Image:Lindauer-AnnaLillian 1872.gif|Anna Lillian Lindauer birth in 1872 in Manhattan File:1880 census Kershaw Lindauer Freudenberg.gif|1880 United States census in Hoboken, New Jersey File:Lindauer-Charles 1885 NJ census.png|1885 New Jersey census in Hoboken, New Jersey File:1900 census Lowe Lindauer.jpg|1900 US census in Cortland, New York File:1910 census Kershaw Lindauer 2.gif|1910 United States census in Rye, New York File:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449668387.jpg|1915 New York Census in Rye, New York File:1918 Rye USCityDirectoriesBeta 429410977.jpg|1918 in Rye, New York Image:1920 census Lindauer Lowe.jpg|1920 United States Census in Rye, New York Image:1930 census Lindauer Lowe.jpg|1930 United States Census in Rye, New York Image:Lindauer-Anna 01a.jpg|Anna Lillian Lindauer in 1929 in Rye, New York Image:Lindauer Kershaw 1929 023b.jpg|Lindauers in Rye, New York in August of 1929 File:Lindauer-AnnaLillian 1956 obituary.png|1956 obituary File:Lindauer-Anna tombstone.gif|Tombstone in Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York